<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Goes On and On by Evil_Little_Dog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944733">It Goes On and On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog'>Evil_Little_Dog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Het, Gen, High School, Studying, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles' lectures are never-ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Goes On and On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts">Cornerofmadness</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giles' explanation just kept going, Xander thought, and going, like the Energizer Bunny but not pink and cute, just old and dry and well, old. Very very old.</p><p>Across the library table, Buffy acted like she was paying attention, nodding at the right times, but Xander already knew her brain was elsewhere, probably on Angel, who didn't have to sit through the Vampire Slayer After-School Special because, well, <i>vampire</i>. And unlikely to show up at school during the day anyway because, well, <i>vampire</i>.</p><p>Willow piped up with something that made Giles stutter to a stop. He adjusted his glasses. "That's a very good question, Willow," he said.</p><p>Xander leaned across the table. "But why is the answer always 'more vampire shenanigans'? Hmm? Can anyone tell me that?" He glanced at the two girls and back at Giles.</p><p>"Ah." Giles took his glasses off and polished the lenses.</p><p>Buffy straightened. "Because they're the bad guys? Mostly." She almost managed to hide her glance down at her notebook with the curlicued "B+A" in a heart she'd drawn at some point. "Mostly the bad guys, I mean."</p><p>"Yeah, Buff, we all know Angel's a good guy." Xander said it but, well, he didn't trust Angel. That vampire offered to let Spike <i>eat</i> him!</p><p>"Be that as it may," Giles said, gathering up the reins of the conversation again, "we need to decide how to handle the matter at hand."</p><p>"I could ask Angel to help," Buffy said. Hopefully.</p><p>Xander rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You may need his strength," Giles said.</p><p>"We could help too," Willow patted the table with eager fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, we're not too bad with the whole staking thing." Xander showed a lot of teeth when he smiled. If Angel got staked by mistake, well...okay, Buffy would be sad for a little while but he could be there to comfort her. Great idea, Xander!</p><p>Willow bounced in her seat. "Ooh! Research! I could research." She turned to Xander. "We could research!"</p><p>"Ah," Xander said.</p><p>"That would be very helpful," Giles said, "for Buffy and all of us."</p><p>Xander's dream of staking Angel fizzled out. "Books," he said with a heavy sigh. "More books."</p><p>Giles passed them each a heavy tome. "Now," he said, "what you're looking for..."</p><p>Just like an Energizer Bunny, he went on and on and Xander almost wished something would break into the library. It'd be less boring than demon research.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>